Hard DayGood Night
by VegetasGoddess
Summary: Vegeta x Bulma..when bulma has a tough day at work, vegeta is there to make her nights spectacular! *Lemon Warning* This is my very first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy.


What a day! I finally get to bathe after an exhausting day at work. This is my ritual and today was particularly frustrating. Sometimes I wonder why I hire such baka employees. I swear if one more stupid thing happens today I'll scream!  
  
I Sigh. Forget it. It's me time. Time for relaxation. I need to think of other things. Like last night. Humph - That Vegeta! He can be so hard to understand most of the time, but then there are those certain times that he is all too. a smirk comes across my face, I'll just have to hope he is in the same mood as he was in last night.  
  
Staring into space enjoying the escapades of last night, I'm abruptly slapped back into reality.  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
This is followed by a few loud bangs at the door, and I just about knock myself out on the side of the tub, I'm startled so much.  
  
"What, Vegeta?" I yell back, now a bit on the perturbed side.  
  
"That inferior machine you call a television is broken again. It needs to be repaired." He shouted In his usual commanding tone, of course.  
  
"So, fix it!" Now I'm getting angry.  
  
"I am the the Saiyan Prince, I fix nothing!"  
  
"Now, that's quite obvious. you break everything instead!"  
  
"The brat wants to watch his show. Now fix it."  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Getting out of the tub and freezing my ass off, my wet, bare feet pat across the tile floor to find a towel. I wrap it around my body and head towards the bedroom buearu. I slip into my silk nightgown and robe and head down stairs to where I'm greeted by a four year old catapulting himself straight into me.  
  
"MOMMA!" A big, squeezing hug follows.  
  
"Trunks sweetie!" I respond to his hugs and shower him with kisses.  
  
"The TV is broken." He says with his eyes as wide as the sky, and just as blue.  
  
"Yes, so I hear, but I also know that it is way past your bed time. Its 9:30."  
  
"But, can't I stay up a little while longer?"  
  
"No, you can't. you know your bed time is 9:30, now off to bed sleepy head."  
  
"Ok." He sighs, with a pout that just about breaks me into agreeing with his staying up.  
  
"I'll tuck you in."  
  
"Will you read me a story?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
After I read his favorite story monsters inc. I give him a hug a kiss, and head back down stairs to fix the infamous broken television. Heading to the back of the TV I realize something.  
  
"What the??" Picking up the cord I realize that it was unplugged.  
  
"I get pulled out of the tub for a TV that is unplugged?!!" Rage starts to rise up to my temples.  
  
"Yes, woman, I figured it was time for bed for the brat."  
  
The husky voice comes from the shadows.  
  
"Well yeah, but you could have put him to bed yourself you know."  
  
I'm still feeling aggravated.  
  
He strides over to me in his usual statuesque posture.  
  
"True woman, but he seems to actually sleep when you put him to bed."  
  
His lips are dangerously close to the base of my ear, which makes me shudder from head to toe.  
  
"And with him awake, I will not be able to do this."  
  
He grabs me by my behind and pulls me into his chest. His lips then begin to move along with mine. This sends my senses into a virtual tailspin. As he hungrily kisses, his hand travels from my back side to under my silk nightie and works his way under my lace panties, which are now soaking wet from his nipping on my ear and the nape of my neck.  
  
Pulling them off he begins to slowly place me on the dining room table kissing and nibbling his way down past my cleavage, with the occasional tweaking of my nipple with his right hand while his left works wonders on my womanhood.  
  
I cannot help but moan under the building heated pleasure. He finally works his mouth past my naval and to the area his left hand was working on . He begins to work his magic, writhing under him. I am just about to climax when he stops with that damned smirk of his. He's enjoying this just as much as I am. if not more. Kami I love that smirk!  
  
I'm so into the moment that I don't even notice his spandex body suit is gone, and so are my clothes. on the floor. luckily not in shreds, as many of my favorite outfits have met their demise at the hands of Vegeta.  
  
He then climbs on top of me, bringing my hips forward to meet his. After a few seconds of intense gazing he begins to push his manhood inside me. He moves slowly at first. After a while he begins to nibble on my ear again which drives me insane. His breathing is increased when I grab his backside and squeeze him forward to indicate my desire to have him inside me deeper.  
  
After a while I have but no choice but to scream his name.  
  
"Oh, Kami, Vegeta" My breathing is ragged. Each breath is taken by the enjoyment of him being inside me.  
  
This drives him wild. He lets go and responds to my calling out by saying my name in his dark, husky voice.  
  
"Bul-ma"  
  
We both lay there breathless, completely naked and sweaty and, yes, still on the dining room table. I cherish moments like this. They are few and far between. I turn my head to find Vegeta staring at me with his head propped on his hand. I give him a small smile not really knowing what to say or do, or even know what could happen next. That's what happens when you live in the world of Vegeta.  
  
He just smirks back (that's the equivalent of a smile to him) leans over and gently kisses my forehead.  
  
With not another word he picks me up and carries me over the threshold to our bedroom. He lays me down on the bed, and follows suit. After a day like today I needed this. I rest my head on his chest and as we drift to sleep, I am comforted by the soft sound of his beating heart.  
  
He may be hard to understand, but sometimes he says everything loud and clear with no words at all. I wouldn't change that for the world. 


End file.
